Stunt Run
A Stunt Run is a single-player event in Burnout Paradise where players are given a target score to achieve by performing various stunts within a limited time. Points are earned by performing stunts such as Air Time, Boosting Barrel Rolls, E-braking, Super Jumps and Billboard smashes. Bonus Multiplier Harder stunts give a bonus multiplier, which is the key to getting high scores: *Big Air +1 to the bonus multiplier *Billboards +1 to the bonus multiplier *Super Jumps +1 to the bonus multiplier *Flat Spins +1 to the bonus multiplier *Barrel Rolls +2 to the bonus multiplier Multipliers can be combined in a single stunt - for example smashing a billboard off of a super jump will add 2-3 to the multiplier (+1 for the billboard, +1 for the super jump and maybe +1 for Big Air, considering that most super jumps are super for a reason). Chaining Stunts After performing a stunt the player has 15 seconds to perform another stunt otherwise the bonus multiplier will be lost. Once the next stunt is performed the timer is reset to 15 seconds, and continuing to perform stunts within 15 seconds of each other will allow many stunts to be chained together, increasing the value of the chain. The higher of a multiplier you earn, the smaller amount of seconds you will have to perform a stunt, with the least amount being 5 seconds. Once 5 seconds has passed since the last stunt the bonus multiplier is applied to the total value of the chain and added to the players running score for the event. The simplest way to keep a chain alive is to use short bursts of Boost between ramps and billboards. Boost counts as a stunt, and will reset the timer giving another 5 seconds to perform a higher-value stunt. A Stunt Car is best for this as Boost can be used at any time, as opposed to a Speed Car which requires the Boost Bar to be full. Repetition Repeating the same stunt on the same ramp will not add to the bonus multiplier. This is designed to prevent the player from cheating by camping a single Super Jump and racking up multipliers. Even though you do not gain points, it still adds valuable boost to your bar before moving on to the next obstacle. Different stunts on the same ramp do count. For instance, jumping a ramp and flat spinning left counts as one stunt. Flat spinning the same ramp to the left would be repetition, but flat spinning to the right counts as a new stunt, even if it was on the same ramp. Taking advantage of this technique, you can get a total of 32 individual jumps off barrel roll ramps in the Airfield utilizing the left and right sides of each ramp, forward and backward. Final Run The Final Run rule means that the event can continue far beyond the actual countdown timer. Using Boost as described above to keep the chain alive effectively allows the player unlimited time to achieve the target score provided that the player doesn't crash, and that the Boost Bar is kept topped off. Strategy The best strategy for a Stunt Run is to not worry about the timer and simply focus on keeping a single stunt chain alive while building the bonus multiplier up. The Final Run rule means that the event can continue far beyond the actual countdown timer giving plenty of time to reach the target score. Boost is the most important resource, and care should be taken to avoid running out as this will prevent the player from keeping the chain alive. If you're making long distance trips between stunts, be sure to drift, drive into oncoming, and use any small ramps for air time along the way. Gas stations are also a big help when you don't want to risk performing a dangerous move to gain boost. The player should also should be wise about aiming for high-risk stunts during their final run, since crashing will end the current chain, and the entire event as well. The simplest stunts to perform are billboard smashes and super jumps. These add points to the chain total and also add to the bonus multiplier so they are a good way to build up the points. Routes When it comes to finding a route, there isn't a true line. A driver needs to learn of the specific areas that offer the most multipliers, and link them together with his own route. Areas like this really do not have an order to perform stunts, and require you to circle the grounds and use each obstacle to its fullest potential. The two best examples would be the Quarry and the Airfield. Locations A list of places that are often visited and linked together in longer stunt runs. Crystal Summit Railroad The Airfield *Easily the best place for stunt runs because of the amount of split ramps and jumps that can be used. There are a total of 17 split ramps if you count the opposite sides of each of the ramps. The number is odd because this is also counting the super jump in the Airfield, which has a split ramp. A x63 multiplier can be achieved by barrel rolls (combined with air time) alone if a player does the following during a run. ** Land at least a single barrel roll off of each side of every ramp ** Land a double barrel roll off of the super jump ** Land a double barrel roll off of each side of the ramp that takes you through the Red Aircraft Fuselage *In theory, the Airfield holds nearly double this amount of multipliers if players can take full advantage of every obstacle in it. *Even though it is one of the best places for stunts, it is a high-risk area. Beginners should take their time and practice here offline before trying to compete with other players in freeburn. With that said, even some of the most experienced players make mistakes. *Toy stunt cars are considered some of the best vehicles to use in the airfield because of their maneuverability, strength, and size. Lone Peaks Quarry *While it doesn't offer high scores as large as ones you would achieve in the Airfield, it is still one of the most stunt-rich areas in Paradise. *Features its only super jump at the front entrance, which is also a split ramp. This jump is one of the best places for air time, jump distance, and barrel rolls. When you enter the grounds you'll find many different normal ramps to use along with four split ramps which are separated by a stream of water. The Quarry has a back entrance that can be seen while drifting up the Rockridge Cliffs. This entrance is the quickest way to get to the bottom of the Quarry, and is a straight line to these split ramps. There are two easily accessed billboards in the area. The third billboard is very uncommon to hit during a stunt run because of the dangerous position it is in. There is an exit inside of the Quarry that leads to the bottom of the Rockridge Dam, which turns into Casey Pass, on which is another super jump. Lower Rockridge Dam (Casey Pass) *Features one ramp which leads you through a number of jumps in a construction site. If a player is heading down Casey Pass, it shouldn't be missed. After heading through the obstacle, there is a super jump drivers will take over water from the Dam. Rockridge Cliffs *While only one super jump/split ramp is located at the top of the cliffs, it can be used to easily bump up your multiplier with multiple barrel rolls. For being so close to the Quarry, it shouldn't be skipped. South Bay Expressway Bridge *Features two super jumps which can be used from either side, and two billboards on the bridge's upper level which is accessed by a third normal ramp. This ramp can also be jumped from either side. Skilled players may be able to perform barrel rolls on these ramps. The Naval Yard *Features a number of normal ramps, two super jumps, and four billboards. The stunts stretch from the eastern-most side of the South Bay Expressway Bridge, and end at the Manner's Pier. It is a good idea to approach the naval yard in a stunt run after using the stunts on the bridge. Paradise Stunt Run Events There are 14 Stunt Run events in Paradise City. The following table shows the start junction for each event. Island Stunt Run Events Three new Stunt Run events were introduced in the Big Surf Island Update. It should be noted that the Target Score for island stunt runs reaches well over 1 million points. Videos The two following videos were submitted for Sergeant (Craig) Sullivan's "Four minute Stunt Run Challenge." g67ji4LWu8A a_lgCyr6T70